Stationary signaling units can be used in a variety of settings. A common application of the units is medical clinics and professional offices where they are a convenient and efficient means of conveying information to the staff.
Typical signaling units consist of several flags hinged to a base, the flags hinge flat against a wall to which the base is mounted. When a patient is brought into an examination room, the flag corresponding to the doctor responsible for seeing the patient is swung out from the base. After the doctor is finished with the examination, he or she will reposition the flag against the wall.
Such systems, however, are outdated both in function and design. The prior art signaling units have only two signaling positions. One position has the flag adjacent to the wall; the other has the flag perpendicular to the wall. Thus, the user is limited in the amount of information that can be conveyed by the unit. Additionally, the color and design options available for the flags are limited and the flags are usually difficult to replace if broken.
A need exists, therefore, for a signaling unit that is adaptable to unique situations, is flexible enough to allow the user to convey large and diverse amounts of information, can be tailored to the individual user's tastes and is aesthetically acceptable with modern interior design standards.